Kh'rono Clan
Puppetmasters. Shades. The Lost Clan. The Kh'rono Clan has many names. Much of their past and present remains shrouded in mystery. right|200 px|The Kh'rono Clan Symbol Kh'rono Clan Kh'rono was a genius strategist and peerless master of illusion and shadow magic. He gathered like-minded Cubi to form a secret family that shaped world events from behind the scenes. Their political influence grew quickly. In several cases, they went so far as to incite bloody wars between their opponents. They also gained great magical power by consuming the souls of their rivals, Cubi and non-Cubi alike. Such ruthlessness earned them many bitter enemies of all races. Emotional Affinity Members of the Kh'rono Clan feed readily on fear. History Ascension In their quest for power, Kh'rono and his closest followers undertook dangerous rituals to summon dark powers from beyond the realm of Furrae, bypassing the normal paths to tri-winged status to unite them as a true Cubi clan. The operation either failed spectacularly or succeeded beyond their wildest dreams, depending on who one asks. The Kh'rono Clan was born, but Kh'rono himself was lost. Some believe that the power of the ascension consumed him. Others go so far as to speculate that he merged bodily with the darkness between worlds, achieving quasi-deity status. The few clan elders with the power to commune with such an entity have offered no clues. Into the Shadows In the power vacuum left by Kh'rono's disappearance, many members of the newly christened clan fell prey to treacherous infighting or opportunistic enemies. The rest of the shattered, fledgling clan scattered and went into hiding, plotting in the shadows as they always did. When Fa'Lina founded SAIA as a neutral territory for all clans, Kh'rono's youngest son, Iktohmi, joined her and trained generations of Cubi in the arts of Illusion and Intrigue. Over the centuries, a small handful of Kh'rono Clan younglings came to SAIA to train. However, until the relatively recent appearance of a young Incubus bearing the Kh'rono clan symbol, the clan hadn't been seen for a millennium and was believed to be extinct. Nobody knows how many of them remain. Dark Gifts Whatever the fate of their founder, Kh'rono's original followers and their descendents carry a piece of his essence within themselves. Their wing tendrils manifest this otherworldly power as primordial dark mist (very similar in appearance to a Warp-Aci's earthly form). They do not naturally form tentacle heads--evidence that Kh'rono is no longer of this world--but all seem to be able to shape such sensory appendages anyway. Partly ethereal, the shadowy tendrils are not physically attached to their hosts. As such, they can operate at any distance from the rest of the body. The Cubi frequently morph them into animals or people for use as scouts, spies, and pets. Such a disconnected existence eventually leads to fragmenting consciousness and ego, and only those with great strength of personality can hold their minds together. On the other hand, some believe that this descent into madness holds the key to unlocking Kh'rono's greatest powers. They tell tales of hidden cities whose denizens are naught but the fingers of an unbelievably powerful Cubi. But who would believe such foolish rumours? Enemies Thanks to their devious conniving, the followers of Kh'rono garnered many enemies even before the formal founding of their clan. They have been off the radar long enough for many of these to have already died off, but those enemies who remain possess long memories and ancient powers... and may be as shadowy and elusive as the Kh'rono Clan themselves. Allies Not known Known Members * Kh'rono * Iktohmi * Tezkat Category:Cubi Clans